Hermione Granger and the ChairLeg of Truth
by xmaspterodactyl
Summary: The Chair-Leg of Truth prevents lying. Rated M for mature.


Author's Note: Instances of torture and implied acts are possible. It's rated M for a reason. This was also a challenge, so it's a short and sweet one-off.

* * *

In her mind, it was a simple request. One little question that would result in the release of her captive, and yet, there was so much refusal that it was driving her crazy.

The healers at St. Mungos' diagnosis of young Miss Ginerva Weasley was extremely clear in stating that she was dangerously unstable and prone to acts of violence. With the instability, Ginny had been known to carry on about a certain young man known around Wizarding Britain as The-Boy-Who-Lived (more appropriately named The-Boy-Who-Triumphed after the defeat of Tom Riddle) and her supposed destiny to be his mate. And perhaps that was what was driving young Miss Weasley as she asked her question once more to the woman sitting in the chair behind her.

"Where is my Harry?" Her saccharine sweet voice did its best to maintain control of the situation, caused by her mate's inability to stay loyal to her since the middle of her fifth year of schooling. Ginny slowly walked over to the fireplace, and grabbed the branding iron that had been lying in the hot coals for well over twenty minutes. "It's a simple question. I don't see where the confusion lies. Answer it and you'll be free of me and this wonderful time we've been spending together." Lifting the brand eye level to her captive, the ginger-haired woman slowly strolled back to the solid chair her "friend" had been tied to.

"Perhaps you should ask the nargles," Luna Lovegood's calm voice replied, lilting ever so slightly, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening to the blonde on this particular evening. "or the heliopaths, they're singing right behind you." Ginny, caught in thought for a slight moment, tilted her head to side and grinned widely.

"Oh Luna, you're always so quirky. It's really too bad I never get straight answers from you of all people." The branding iron came down on the blonde's forearm, and Luna screeched from the pain. The brand was taken off a half second later, and Ginny smiled at what formed from the burn. "It's so fitting, that mark. And when others see it, they'll know you for what you are!" Luna was panting from the pain, the brand had burned her severely enough to have gone through the epidermis.

"The nargles have Harry; they took him to Nanda Parbat. He's going to be the next Question." She said quietly through the throbbing, looking still at the faux Dark Mark that was permanently burned into her skin. Almost immediately, Lovegood was backhanded by the angry Weasley. Ginny's knuckles rapped hard against her captive's face, and the sound alone told both of them the amount of anger that Ginny possessed.

"You're of no use." Luna's captor left the room in a huff. And Luna was left in front of a dying fire, pondering what would happen next.

* * *

Ronald Weasley had been dead five years now. Along with his mother, Charlie, and Percy, Ron had happened upon a Death Eater attack on the Burrow on his way back from Luna Lovegood's house on the other side of Ottery St. Catchpole. The burning building had collapsed on his mother, and Charlie and Percy were outside in an attempt to hold off the madmen and women who chose this particular day to attack, unprovoked. The brothers were back to back, with Charlie on offense and Percy on Defense, spinning slowly to attack or defend as best they could. And it was at this point that Ronald entered the battle, unfettered and uncaring about his future, so long as saw justice served for the burning building that had been his home for sixteen years. Casting spell after spell, from cutting curses to fire hexes, he unleashed as much hell as he could on the Dark Marks.

And yet it was too late, as Voldemort personally joined the battle. Percy has struck by the corpse of a Death Eater traveling faster then a speeding car. Charlie had a hole bored through him with an ancient charm used to tunnel through cave walls, and Ron suffered the eponymous Avada Kedavra. With a Dark Mark cast over the burning wreckage, the attackers left for their headquarters, and the grisly discovery came hours later.

The family had taken it hard, naturally. But the attack unknowingly came in from two fronts, as Ginny Weasley had been set upon by the infamous Crabbe and Goyle. Draco Malfoy later testified that the two cretins had used her for Cruciatus practice, as well as being stated that the two "spent time" with the young woman on her own accord.

It still infuriated the Defense Association that Malfoy remained free to this day.

It was on a Tuesday that Hermione Granger had been working in her private potions lab (given to her by Sirius Black through monies in the Black Trust) at her home that the doorbell rang. With a huff, the exhausted young woman made her way to the doorway when it was opened by a red-headed Weasley.

"Ginny, now's not the best time to come by, I've got some veritaserum that needs taken out of the beaker befo-" Hermione never finished as she saw the swish of a wand and the word Imperio.

"Hermione, be a dear and get your potion ready to go, and come with me."

* * *

Hours later, Hermione Granger had been stripped down to her underwear and bra, tied to a chair, and had her mouth duct taped shut. She awoke from what seemed a fitful rest and immediately tried to yawn. When her mouth didn't open, she tried moving her arms, finding them bound to the arms of the stout wooden chair.

Looking to her right, she saw another person in the same situation, minus the tape. "Don't fight it Hermione. She's thought of everything, surprisingly." Luna spoke softly, the dreamy look on her face gone and replaced with the look of weariness. Her skin had large, scabbed welts from what looked like second and third degree burns. Hermione's eyes returned a look of pity for her friend and fury for her captors. "Don't feel bad, they're not as bad as they look."

Hours passed, and the after Luna's story had been told, Hermione took stock of the situation: only two possible routes of escape, through the door and through the windows. She had gauged the room and studied it's layout as the chair sat closely to the edge of the back wall where a fireplace heated the drafty chamber. The stone walls and floor looked similar to a manor house she'd spent time at on vacation with her beau, Harry Potter last year. This one was bare-bones, compared to the lush room they'd availed themselves to. She took stock of how she was being held, and was somewhat confused with the placement of the cinderblock at her feet.

Despite the fire, the cold draft that seeped through the walls and windows of the stone room was causing her discomfort. Goosebumps were a permanent fixture on her skin after so many hours, and her current state of undress was certainly not helping things.

"And look who's finally woken up!" Ginny's maniacal smile was back on her face as she walked through the door to the large room her captives had occupied. Hermione mumbled something, her mouth still taped from immediately after her capture. "Where's Harry?"

The question was innocent enough, but the hint of malice for an incorrect answer was easily heard in Ginny's voice. Hermione mumbled as best she could.

"Maybe if you removed the t-" Ginny sneered at Luna.

"Shut up Luna."

Luna shrugged as best she could, mumbling to herself loudly. "It was only a suggestion."

"So, Hermione, time for a little girl talk." She pulled up a chair to the undressed woman, and sat down as if this was nothing more then a tea time. "I wouldn't mind knowing where Harry is. And seeing as you're the whore who's raping him, you're the best source of information." Weasley ripped the tape off of the bushy-haired woman's mouth, with Hermione yelping at the sudden burn of losing so many skin cells at one moment. "That should help clean your pores, shouldn't it?"

_Step one in a hostage situation: Reason with the captor._

"Look, Ginny. You should let Luna and I go so we can get you some help. Harry will be there, and we'll make sure you're okay." Ginny burst out laughing. "What?"

"Hermione, why would I ever want your help after all you've put me through, stealing my Harry? Golly, I guess this just isn't going to work like I wanted it to." Her sigh was exaggerated, as she stood from her chair and walked over to the table beside the three of them.

"Don't worry; she's just mad because nargles didn't leave a ransom note for Harry."

"SHUT UP, LUNA! I swear to Merlin I should have spellotaped your mouth days ago." Ginny turned back to her table, looking with interest at the toys she had at her disposal. Her hand glided over each object, until an idea popped into her head. Ginny grabbed two items, pocketing one, and made her way back to Hermione. Kneeling, she loosened two of the ropes holding her captive's ankles and calves. Positioning the cement block between Hermione's ankles, Ginny's grin grew more mischievous as she tied each ankle to the block before standing up and marveling at her work.

Hermione watched Weasley pick up the long object that she'd brought over from the table. And she was starting to cringe at the ideas that might be floating through the disjointed mind of young Ginerva.

"I'm only gonna ask two more times, before things get serious." Granger choked a second, wondering to herself how this wasn't serious enough. "Please, Hermione, dear, tell me where Harry is."

_Step two in a hostage situation: Plead to the captor's sense of decency and common sense._

"I don't know! Ginny, stop this! There's no need to hurt anyone. You've made your point!"

"What point Hermione? You've never taken the warnings I threw your way. You've never listened to me when I claimed him! You stole him when I needed him most!"

"He's not yours!" Hermione screamed back at the madwoman. Ginny raised the small sledge hammer she'd been carrying.

"WRONG ANSWER!" With a forceful swing, carrying more power behind it then what a girl her size could produce, Ginny smashed the head of the hammer into Hermione's right ankle as if driving a golf ball off a tee. The ear-shattering scream produced was music to Ginny's ears. Luna shrieked as well, but the sound of Hermione's pain and the expletives that followed drowned it out.

"My friend here says you know more then you're willing to admit!"

Tears of anguish were streaming from Hermione's eyes now. The amount of pain she was similar to the Cruciatus she'd received on those few occasions during the war, only now it was more then just nerve shattering. She could feel the bones as they were crushed by the hammer, seconds ago.

"LISTEN TO THE CHAIR-LEG OF TRUTH! IT DOES NOT LIE!" Spittle from Ginny's exclamation landed on the tortured girls face. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

"GO TO HELL!" Cried young Granger, as Weasley circled the chair.

"Maybe I should have used the veritaserum. Oh well." Another swing, another crack of bone, tendons, and skin caught between the iron head of a sledge hammer and a cinderblock. Hermione's mind was unable to move beyond the pain, and her mixed pleas and curses were falling on deaf ears.

Ginny took the hammer back to her table, than returned with a plastic funnel. Grabbing her torture toy by the chin, she pushed Hermione's head back and forced the funnel into her mouth. Her other hand reached for the tiny vial of veritaserum she'd had Granger bring, and poured the contents down her mouth with reckless abandon.

"I know we've had a rough night Hermione, but I just want the truth. I know fifteen drops won't kill you. Now, do I need to bring the Chair-Leg of Truth out again?"

Drugged, her captive wearily shook her head. "No." The slurred response was all Hermione could muster.

"Where's Harry."

"Behind you…."

"Hermione, don't make me hurt you anymore. I don't think the Chair-Leg would mind smashing a wrist." Ginny started doubting the potion she'd fed Hermione. Perhaps "Hogwarts' Smartest Witch of the Nineties" was simply a fool.

Luna piped in at that moment. "She's telling the truth Ginny."

"Don't make me use the Chair-Leg on you as well Luna…."

*Click*

"You won't have to. Hello Gin." Ginny's eyebrow arched, listening to the new voice that had entered the conversation.

Harry Potter was many things after his years at Hogwarts. Partner to a Ravenclaw in his own private Defense business, fiancé to Hermione Granger; and currently, holding a small pistol to the head of Ginny Weasley, escaped asylum patient.

"Harry. What brings you here? I was just having a lovely tea party with Hermione and Luna. We were just talking about you." Ginny had yet to turn around, but both her hands slowly rose over her head.

Potter looked with horror over what had happened to Luna and Hermione. The revulsion made it easier for his urge to pull the trigger. But at the same time, he hesitated, as he knew Arthur and company would be losing another piece of their heart if she died.

The hesitation was enough to allow Ginny to turn around and slip a knife out of the long sleeve of her robe. As she turned, her insane smile was met with the blast of the small firearm, creating a small hole in the center of her forehead and a crater where the back of head used to be.

As Ginny's body slumped to the floor, Harry dropped the gun and pulled his wand out. Several charms, hexes, and curses later, both women were untied, and Hermione was unconscious from the pain. Luna, surprisingly enough found her wand on the table of Ginny's playthings, and helped to move her friend's immobilized body. Hermione was carried to what looked like a stretcher and set down on it as field medics from St. Mungo's diagnosed and treated her wounds.

* * *

Three months later, Potter Defense Solutions was still running profitably, albeit with Luna in charge and the help of one Neville Longbottom on loan from Hogwarts. Hermione was walking with the help of cane, due to the nature of her injuries and the inability to procure Skele-Gro quickly enough after the blunt force trauma received. The remaining Weasleys knew there was little they could do for Ginny, and combined with other factors refused to pursue charges against Harry Potter, whom they considered a part of their family, along with Hermione and Luna.

Harry occasionally wondered what would happen if things went differently, but knew in the end, that pulling the trigger had been the right decision. It was at those moments that he'd look at his soon-to-be-bride that he banished the thoughts.


End file.
